headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
JSA Classified 1
| next = ''JSA Classified'' #2 }} "Power Trip" is the title to the first issue of the ''JSA Classified'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Geoff Johns with artwork by Amanda Conner and inks by Jimmy Palmiotti. It was colored by Paul Mounts with lettering by Rob Leigh. The cover art illustration was rendered by Adam Hughes. The story was edited by Stephen Wacker with Harvey Richards as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 2005 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Doctor Mid-Nite has Power Girl at the labs of JSA Headquarters where he runs her through a gauntlet of tests. Recently, Power Girl has displayed feats of power that are exclusively Kryptonian traits, such as heat vision. Power Girl fantasizes about the time when she believed that she was the cousin of Superman, late of the planet Krypton. However, she has since discovered that she is in fact the grand-daughter of Arion, the sorcerer of pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis. Now, even that origin is being called in to question. Power Girl leaves the HQ and discovers Garn Daanuth, the Atlantean nemesis of Arion tearing up the streets of Manhattan. Power Girl launches herself at him and begins beating him mercilessly into the ground. Several members of the JSA show up to try and calm her down. Apparently, she has only been fighting an illusion. Meanwhile, a shadowy menace operates from behind the scenes in an effort to torment Power Girl even further. He has the three founding members of the Legion of Super-Heroes at his disposal to aid him. Appearances * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Doctor Mid-Nite, Pieter Cross * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * Sand, Sanderson Hawkins * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Garn Daanuth * Alexander Luthor * Psycho-Pirate, Roger Hayden * Charlie the Owl * Cosmic Boy, Rokk Krinn * Lightning Lad, Garth Ranzz * Power Girl's cat * Saturn Girl, Imra Ardeen * Aquaman, Orin * Atom, Ray Palmer * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Flash, Barry Allen * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hawkwoman, Shayera Hol * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Superman, Kal-El * Justice Society of America * Justice League of America * Legion of Super-Heroes * Humans * Altered humans * Atlanteans * Kryptonians * Martians :* Green Martians * Thanagarians * New York :* New York City :* JSA Headquarters III * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Power Girl's symbioship * Flight * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia .]] * The Justice Society of America was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Everett E. Hibbard. They first appeared together as a group in ''All-Star Comics'' #3 in November, 1940. * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrate by Amanda Conner, Jimmy Palmiotti, and Paul Mounts. * This issue shipped with a second printing sketch variant of the Adam Hughes cover (1:1 distribution ratio). * This issue shipped with a third printing variant of the Amanda Conner cover. * This issue is reprinted in the Power Girl: Power Trip trade paperback, published in February, 2014. * This issue shipped to retailers on July 20th, 2005. * This issue is UPC barcode 761941249209 00111. * This issue builds upon sub-plots that have been developing over the past year in respective issues of ''JSA''. * Events from the "Power Trip" storyline tangentially lead into the upcoming "Infinite Crisis" event. * Power Girl made her first canonical appearance in ''All-Star Comics'' #58. She was originally intended to be the Earth-Two counterpart to Supergirl. As such, she shared Supergirl's origin and powers, but carried a different name. * Power Girl appeared last in ''JSA'' #67. * Includes a flashback of the earliest chronological appearance of the modernized Power Girl. * The members of the Legion of Super-Heroes that appear in this issue, are not the real Legionaires. They will be revealed as doppelgangers in issue #2. * This storyline seeks to revamp Power Girl's Post-Crisis origin as originally supplied in ''Secret Origins'', Volume 2 #11. In Post-Crisis continuity, Power Girl was the grand-daughter of Arion the Immortal, a sorcerer of pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis. Arion placed Power Girl in suspended animation so that she might not fall victim to his evil brother, Garn Daanuth. Arion placed a spell upon her, wherein when she awakened in the 20th century, she would have a set of false memories, and believe herself to be the cousin of Superman. * After the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, Power Girl's continuity was absorbed into the modern Earth. As such, it was required to alter her origin so as to maintain the idea that Kal-El was the only person to survive Krypton's destruction. * This issue establishes that Power Girl spent nine years in outer space. * Mister Terrific, Green Lantern and The Flash appear on the Amanda Conner variant cover to this issue, but do not actually appear inside the main story. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:JSA Classified Vol 1 Category:2005/Comic issues Category:September, 2005/Comic issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Stephen Wacker/Editor Category:Harvey Richards/Assistant editor Category:Amanda Conner/Cover artist Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Cover inker Category:Paul Mounts/Cover colorist Category:Adam Hughes/Cover artist Category:Adam Hughes/Cover inker Category:Adam Hughes/Cover colorist Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Amanda Conner/Penciler Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Inker Category:Paul Mounts/Colorist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries